


Leokumi Week

by Sapphire_X



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_X/pseuds/Sapphire_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay this is literally trash<br/>i wrote this at 2 am give me a break<br/>i am highly regretting posting this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is literally trash  
> i wrote this at 2 am give me a break  
> i am highly regretting posting this.

PREPARE FOR FLUFF

Takumi crossed his arms across his desk and sighed, slumping sideways with his face angled to the right, looking towards the empty seat next to him, sighing. The teacher's words went over his head- literally and figuratively- as millions of thoughts raced through his head while he lowkey internally panicked at Leo's absence: 'Was his schedule changed? Is he sick?' Takumi glanced around the room to find Corrin, Leo's sister, a few rows behind him, whispering and giggling with his own sister, Azura- they weren't paying any attention to the teacher, either. 

Takumi's thoughts drifted to his third class of the day- one that he also shared with Leo. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he and Leo had the same schedule. They started off hating each other, as every teacher paired them up for projects BECAUSE of their problem with each other. ("You need to learn to get along with all types of people!" the P.E. teacher had chewed them out when they had asked for different partners for a project on C.P.R. At the time, the only thing he was grateful for was that neither of them had to do mouth-to-mouth, but now was a different story.) Takumi had to muffle a loud snicker as he remembered Leo's habit of getting distracted while changing and putting his shirt on backwards. Takumi was usually the one to alert him to this, as it happened quite frequently.  
Takumi's attention drifted lazily to the teacher. Without Leo to make sharp comments and excitedly talk about small facts of the origins of types of math, everything in the class suddenly seemed boring. "You guys remember this, right? The formula to a-" The teacher was cut off as the door swung open to reveal a breathless Leo. The teacher paused, raising an eyebrow at the young blond boy who probably borrowed his headbands from his little sister, Elise.  
"Sorry," he panted. Leo handed a late slip to the teacher, then set his bag at his seat and slid into his chair.  
"Hey, where've you been?" Takumi whispered, leaning between their desks.  
"Sorry, Xander and Camilla-"

The teacher cleared their throat. "Leo, Takumi, your conversation is interrupting my lesson!" 

Their attention snapped back to their teacher, Leo's mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for oxygen and Takumi mumbling something. 

The teacher's eye twitched. "What was that, Takumi? Beg pardon, but I think you should tell the whole class."

"I said, your teaching is interrupting our conversation," Takumi blurted before he knew what he was saying, and he blushed. 

"Roasted!" came the approving cry from Corrin. A few others that Takumi didn't know very well hissed varying versions of "Ooh, burn."

The teacher sighed. It was difficult to deal with those unruly children who absolutely refused to behave. 

"I'm going to let that go, Takumi, but only because I provoked it." 

The teacher turned back to the lesson as Takumi put his head down in shame. When he finally had the courage to glance up, he was startled saw Leo grinning. Leo met his gaze and told him, "Dude, that was awesome! I didn't know you had that kind of bravery in you!" 

"Uhhh...not sure what to say to that." Leo let out a quiet laugh. Takumi felt a swell of pride in his chest at the fact that he made Leo laugh- he made Leo happy, if only temporarily. Leo turned his head back to the teacher, slumping down in his chair. Takumi stared in wonder at the fact that he was still smiling- and the smile suited him very nicely. The black headband was a part of his self-expressing personality. Takumi daydreamed lazily, marvelling at Leo's brilliant blond hair, angular facial features, fair skin, and dark, honey colored eyes that were staring right back at him- wait, what? Takumi's cheeks flared bright red, and as he scrambled back, his apologies were accompanied by a loud thump and a stabbing, smarting pain shooting up his ankle. Takumi's vision was slightly blurry, he was dizzy, and the pain in his ankle was fading to a deep internal throb. From what he could see, ankles were not supposed to turn that way, as far as he knew. 

Leo was instantly out of his seat and at Takumi's side. Corrin and Azura weren't far behind. Leo gingerly removed Takumi's foot from where it was caught between the chair and the desk, Takumi grimacing in pain.  
The teacher bent over them. "Looks like a sprain... Leo, take him to the health office. Takumi might need to be carried."  
Both of them blushed vivid colors, Leo stuttering halfhearted protestations with Takumi joining in, still lightheaded and sitting on the floor. Takumi saw the teacher shake their head. "No, Leo, you're definitely the most fit for the job. You are both excused for the rest of the school day. I expect you, Leo, to help Takumi with anything he needs." 

Leo took the hall pass that the teacher was holding out and offered a hand to Takumi, who immediately shifted some of his weight to Leo, who incidentally didn't mind. When they got out of the classroom, it was slow going. Leo took a glance at his watch and realized that they'd be caught in the rush of people between this and the next class if they kept going at that rate- Takumi was already exhausted. 

"Okay, that's it, this is getting us nowhere," he announced, finalizing his decision. Utilizing his right arm that he already had supporting Takumi, he took a slight step backwards and swept his other arm under the limping boy's legs, and Leo briefly recalled the nickname for the carrying style- bridal style- and kept walking down the hall, ignoring Takumi's weak arguments until Takumi finally settled down into a blushing mess. 

 

"Here, sir, this bed is open for you. What happened exactly?" The young nurse looked at Leo. 

"W-well..." Leo flared a bright red as he set Takumi down on the cot. "He was...startled by something, and he fell out of his chair." The nurse nodded, giving a knowing look. 

"So you'll need to take him home, as his siblings cannot be taken out of school for this. Take him home, assist with what he needs. You must change his ice during the night 4 times throughout. He will have the next few days to recuperate, then he should be on crutches at school," the nurse informed Leo. He nodded affirmative, and he picked Takumi back up. 

 

"Leo, you need to stop being Takumi's maid and eat something yourself! You're going to be hurting Takumi if you don't keep your own strength up!" Elise complained. Leo only smiled at his little sister. "Leo, I swear, what if your one true love knew how badly you were taking care of yourself!?"

Leo sighed. "Elise, I need to go take care of Takumi." He turned his back to Elise. Elise ran down the hall, turning back and yelling, "YEAH, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AS WELL AS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" before she disappeared into Sakura's room, giggling madly. 

"Soooo...who's this 'boyfriend' of yours?"  
Leo had known this subject would come up eventually, and yet he couldn't help but to avoid the question. "Oh! Uh, no one!" His voice jumped up an octave. 

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to know..." Leo trailed off. As Leo knew that he was absolutely screwed, he could only pray in his most sacred and innermost thoughts that he wouldn't get rejected. 

Leo's heart started pounding, pounding so resonantly that it hindered his breathing. "Are you asking out of curiosity or your own self interest?" Leo let out a bitter laugh, then apologized. "Forget about me. That was rude." He sat down on the chair next to Takumi's bed, attempting to take deep breaths. Blush blazed across his clear skin, as he looked down and added, "Although I hope it's for self-interest..."

"Either way, I'd want to know." 

"Okay, that's it. This is getting us nowhere," Leo said, for the second time. "Um, well...gods, why is this so difficult?? Screw it. Takumi, I like you and I would like to go out with you."  
This time, Takumi was the one blushing redder than a tomato. ((Skin color=tomato, hair shape=pineapple. Conclusions? Not human.))  
"W-well...I like you, too."  
Leo blinked. "That's an answer I wasn't expecting. So, would you like to maybe get coffee or lunch sometime after your ankle's healed?"  
Takumi replied with an overexcited, "Yes!" He cleared his throat, looking even more embarrassed if that was possible. "I mean, yes. I'll date you." 

Leo laughed. "I wonder if the teacher knew I had a crush on you."  
Takumi smiled. "Well, that doesn't really matter. At least one good thing came about from my sprained ankle, then, huh?


	2. Leokumi Week- Insufferable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a small part of how Leo and Takumi begin to grow a bond while Corrin, Elise, and Camilla are frustrated with the denial.   
> Camilla reawakens some of Leo's old doubts in an attempt to get them together.

"Corrin, you can't expect me to get along with him! He's such an annoying, name-calling, insufferable pineapple!" Leo complained as Corrin attempted to bring the two second princes closer. 

"Corrin, he's insufferable scum! You know I can't talk to him without arguing with him!" Takumi whined as Corrin paired them up in battle yet again. 

"I guess I need to take a leaf out of Corrin's book and try to be nicer to everyone- even you, I suppose." Leo held out his hand to Takumi. "So let's stop arguing and acting so insufferably towards each other, agreed?"  
Takumi grasped his extended hand hesitantly.   
"Okay, Prince Leo, let's try to be 'friends.'"

"Promoted...and...checkmate!"  
"What???! But I made sure that I..." At Takumi's protests, Leo silently pointed out the board, which made Takumi groan and put his head in his hands. "Dammit, are you kidding me? I made such an elementary mistake? Where is my reputation if I can get beaten this easily?"  
"Well, I analyzed your strategy again and I realized that you play too offensively. My strategy is to typically play both offensively and defensively, but I realized that if I prioritized breaking your first line of defense, then your formation would fall apart because that's basically your main support and what you base all of your maneuvers off of." Takumi sighed, giving up the hope that he would remain better at shogi for even a little more time. 

 

Takumi grinned evilly. He had the perfect chess strategy. He gestured at the board, inviting Leo to move first. Leo smirked, moving only a pawn. Takumi moved the pawn from the upper left of his king.   
Leo extracted his queen from the group of tall, tiny game pieces and moved it diagonally across the board.   
"Checkmate."  
"Three moves? How did you do that?" Takumi demanded, enraged at the easy win.   
"Well, first of all, I basically pulled a- what was it called again? I don't remember the name, but it's a strategy that can be really handy. It's hard to explain, but I came across it while I was in the older section of the library." Leo was still smirking knowingly. "Do you want to borrow the book?"   
"No, I want to figure out how to beat you myself. Being fair, with our own strategies. I swear, some of your strategies are superior to mine in insufferability."

 

"Camilla, they're totally insufferable! They're literally made for each other and they're both hell bent on denying it! This isn't going to work," Corrin grumbled to her sisters. "Elise, maybe it's time we took some ideas from you. They sounded stupid at first, but I've been reconsidering because pushing their faces together is just about what I'm going to do at this point. Because nothing is working!"  
Elise pouted. "You weren't listening to me before! Why don't you ever take my ideas? I told you that they're too stubborn to ever confess! And now it's a problem because if either of them make a move, the other would have to take time to think because of their friendship but they're both too hesitant also because of their friendship and they don't want to overstep boundaries but I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME WE TRY TO PUT PEOPLE TOGETHER!"  
"I KNOW! This is so frustrating!"  
"Oh, darlings, calm down. I have a plan..."

"Leo, Takumi told me to tell you that you're absolutely insufferable." Camilla peeked into her brother's chamber, stating her feigned message from Takumi with a serious voice. .   
Which was meant to get Leo's attention- and it sure did. It made him revel in his previous doubts: did the boy- no, the man that he was beginning to grow feelings for actually hate him? Did Takumi truly think that Leo was so...for lack of a better word- insufferable?


End file.
